


С добрым утром, братишка!

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: И этим утром он вновь любуется спящим на измятых простынях братом. В абсолютной тишине он слышит спокойное, размеренное дыхание отдыхающего после страстной ночи близнеца и понимает, что дышит в этом же ритме. С одной стороны, ему не хочется будить Билла, но с другой - отчаянно хочется сделать это. Парень завозился на постели и перевернулся на спину, так и не открывая глаз...





	С добрым утром, братишка!

Тот, кто говорит, что утро никогда не бывает добрым - очень сильно ошибается. Том бы никогда не подумал так, просыпаясь рядом с любимым близнецом. Старший часто просыпался на несколько минут раньше и имел прекрасную возможность полюбоваться младшим, рассмотреть его в деталях, изучить каждую родинку. Несмотря на то, что он знал своего брата практически наизусть и мог бы, даже не видя Билла перед собой, рассказать прекрасную историю о каждой части его тела, это занятие никогда ему не надоедало. А близнецу, несомненно, нравилось пробуждение от ласк самого родного и близкого человека - даже не открывая глаз, он прекрасно знал: это его Том. Не всегда утро начиналось с подъема - порой горячие бессонные ночи заканчивались только на рассвете, и тогда Кау-старший изучал любимого перед тем, как предаться сладким сновидениям с участием брата. Их любовь, страстная и запретная, не угасала с течением времени. Напротив, с каждым прожитым днём чувства близнецов становились всё сильнее. Каулитцы понимали, что не могут жить отдельно друг от друга, каждый своей жизнью. Их судьба - всегда быть вместе. Их жизнь - одна на двоих. Разлука даже на несколько часов заставляла беспокоиться, думать: "А как он там без меня? Надо срочно позвонить, написать, позвать домой..." Работа - только вместе. Отдых - тем более. Братьям не нужно было одиночество, оно только угнетало и заставляло страдать. Всё, что им требовалось - это единство. Как душевное, так и физическое. С рождения они чувствовали друг друга и постепенно становились всё ближе. Общие секреты, общие немногочисленные друзья, общее дело. Первый поцелуй, полный смущения и волнения, первые неумелые ласки, от которых по телу бежала странная дрожь. Это было нечто большее, чем просто опыт. И когда Билл подарил себя Тому, он чувствовал себя слишком счастливым. Ведь и Том подарил ему себя, свою любовь. Близнецы познавали друг друга со всех сторон и, вопреки своим разным образам, всегда были единым целым, просто полное осознание этого произошло не сразу. Том иногда приходит к странной мысли, что он ещё не до конца знает Билла. Но к этому нужно стремиться. Чтобы быть ближе настолько, насколько это возможно.

И этим утром он вновь любуется спящим на измятых простынях братом. В абсолютной тишине он слышит спокойное, размеренное дыхание отдыхающего после страстной ночи близнеца и понимает, что дышит в этом же ритме. С одной стороны, ему не хочется будить Билла, но с другой - отчаянно хочется сделать это. Парень завозился на постели и перевернулся на спину, так и не открывая глаз. Одеяло, до этого прикрывавшееся нижнюю часть соблазнительного тела, к радости Тома, падает на пол. Закусив губу, старший скользит взглядом по возбуждённому достоинству близнеца и неосознанно прикасается к себе, но тут же отдёргивает руку. Он не хочет закончить всё, так и не начав, ведь Билл тоже может подарить ему утреннее наслаждение. Том, задержав на миг дыхание, наклоняется к губам своего отражения и касается их невесомым поцелуем. В его планы не входило моментальное пробуждение брата, поэтому он поспешил отстраниться. Кончиками пальцев Том стал ласково вести нежную линию вниз, начиная от шеи. Билл не открывал глаз: то ли на самом деле не мог проснуться, то ли принимал безмолвные условия близнецовых игр. Младшему нравилось, когда его будили так нежно. Том с минуту изучал рисунок на груди брата, а затем нетерпеливо проделал путь к заветной цели. Удивительно ласковая ладонь гитариста бережно обхватила ровный, красивый член близнеца. Пальцы гладили твёрдый ствол, обводили каждую выступающую венку. Старшему просто сносило крышу, когда он дарил брату ласки. Билл едва слышно простонал сквозь сон и инстинктивно толкнулся в сильную, но в то же время такую нежную руку. Том сделал пару движений вверх-вниз и с наслаждением облизнулся, с вожделением смотря на ярко-розовую головку с выступающими капельками смазки. Безумно хотелось собрать языком эту влагу и почувствовать вкус своего любимого близнеца. И Том не стал отказывать себе в таком удовольствии. Устроившись с краю кровати, он наклонил голову к идеальному, на его взгляд, достоинству и прикоснулся к нему губами, оставляя поцелуи по всей длине. Билл тяжело дышал, откинув голову набок, но не открывал глаза, пребывая в сладкой полудрёме. Изнежив близнеца со всех сторон, Том, наконец, добрался до чувствительной головки и захватил её в плен своих губ. С самой первой их ночи ни у кого из братьев не возникло чувства неправильности, извращённости их действий. После было много мыслей, волнений, страхов - вдруг кто-то узнает? Но они всегда были осторожны, и об их близких отношениях знали только самые близкие люди, которым можно было доверять и от которых нельзя ничего скрыть. И каждый миг любви был для них подарком, ведь где-то на глубине души оставался не угасающий страх, что однажды их сказка может закончиться...

\- Том! - громко застонав, Билл окончательно проснулся. Эти звуки для брата были высшей наградой, он знал и чувствовал: близнецу хорошо. А значит, хорошо обоим. Посасывая головку, Том поднял на довольного близнеца свои глаза, наполненные любовью и преданностью. Никуда не торопясь, старший постепенно втягивал член младшего в рот, даря ему наслаждение и сам получая не меньше удовольствия от происходящего. Полностью заглотив достоинство Билла, Том заскользил по нему горлом, зная, какой кайф это принесёт. Билл уже не просто стонал - он вскрикивал и толкался в бесстыдный рот, желая скорой разрядки. Он мог бы долго мучить близнеца своими ласками, но сейчас он хотел подарить ему высшее блаженство. Сильно сжав губами жаждущий оргазма член, Том довёл брата до пика. Громко ругаясь, Билл излился близнецу прямо в горло. Он ведь даже не подумал отодвинуться, а напротив, с благодарностью и наслаждением проглотил солоноватую жидкость. Поднявшись, Том внезапно услышал телефонный звонок, но это уже не могло испортить прекрасное Каулитцевское утро. Взяв айфон Билла и даже не посмотрев на вызывающего абонента - абсолютно неважно, кто бы это мог быть! - он отклонил назойливую трель и, пользуясь случаем, открыл Инстаграм и, включив камеру, подошёл к кровати и направил её на Билла. Младший смущённо прикрыл лицо руками, но старшего это не остановило - он сделал прекрасный кадр, запечатлев своего любимого братика, ещё не отошедшего от сильного оргазма. Секунда - и фото, обработанное чёрно-белым фильтром, было отправлено. Сразу же начались бурные обсуждения и домыслы: с кем же проснулся Билл? Том только усмехнулся, проглядев несколько комментариев...  
\- Они никогда не узнают о нас, - парень улыбнулся и вернул телефон на прикроватную тумбочку.  
\- Главное, что мы знаем и чувствуем... - прошептал Билл, протягивая к близнецу свои руки. - Я люблю тебя, Том. С добрым утром, братишка!


End file.
